Yet The Heart Still Yearns
by MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo have been fooling around, and now Ichi wants more. Grimm refuses to give him more so they have a fight. Ichi then transfers, AS A GIRL. Grim and she meet again and he's interested in her without knowing who she really is. Fem!IchixGrim


**Author's Note: Hi guys! Time for another multi-chap story that I will never finish. Well, that's me. Internet's been down AGAIN which is always the reason for my posts. Please enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow and Ichigo were panting as they finished their latest quicky in the janitor's closet. The bluenette was the first to pull away and begin redressing himself.<p>

This was always how it happened. The to teens would meet up and have a quick fuck. Then Grimjow would leave, followed by Ichigo a few minutes later, as not to cause suspicion. To tell you the truth, Ichigo was tired of it. Don't get him wrong, he loved their little "sessions", but he wanted more from the other man. Not neccessarily dating, or anything like that, which was impossible considering that Grimmjow was the biggest playboy on campus, but he wanted Grimmjow to at least acknowlegde that they were doing something!

Unable to contain his feelings anymore, Ichigo got his partner's hand just as he was about to leave.

"What?", he heard Grimmjow's gruff voice say.

"I'm sick of this.", Ichigo said, holding his head down.

The bluenett knew exactly what he was talking about. The same thing happened with all his fuck buddies, they get attached and want to hve a serious relationship with him, which just doesn't work with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Trying to avoid that, he replied bittertly, "So what? This was just an experiment, your nothing more than a play thing."

Ichigo's eyes widened in hurt as those words hit home. He expected him to say something like that or even call him whore or bitch, but what surprised him was how much it hurt. Ichigo knew he had deep feelings for the man but he just pushed them down. But those words started to unlock those hidden feelings which began to make him feel light headed with all the emotions. Lacking the voice to say anything, he did the first thing that came into his mind. He slapped him and ran out of the closet.

Grimmjow was stuck to the ground due to shock. After regaining his composure, he just shrugged his shoulders and left as the bell rang signaling the end of recess.

* * *

><p>Shiro was staring at the orange haired boy seat in front of him, there was something wrong. He knew about Ichigo and Grimmjow's escapes to the closet during recess, and the hickeys on Ichigo's neck were just proff of that. He was concerened but he decided to let Ichigo come to him when he was ready. However, it seemes that today, things were different, it was obvious to Shiro that Ichigo had a crush on the blunette considering how happy he's been lately, but now, the boy practically had a storm cloud over his head. Shiro was planning to talk to him during lunch, which was right after this class.<p>

Lost in his thoughts, the albino didn't notice the time until he was almost deafened by the loud ringing of the bell. Shiro wasn't able to call Ichigo for an important talk because the said man basically flew out of his chair. Luckily, he knew eactly where to find his friend.

* * *

><p>Once Ichigo heard the annoying sound, he hurriedly escaped the room wanting nothing more than some fresh air to soothe his troubled mind. Even if Grimmjow wasn't in any of his classes after that incident, but his cruel words just kept replaying in his mind like a mantra.<p>

The teen let out a sound of relief once he reached his destination, a secluded area behind the football field with lots of sakura trees. No one knew of this place except Shiro, the school staff and him. He settled himself under one large tree and sighed. He immediately regretted doing that because it was followed by a flood of tears that he couldn't stop.

* * *

><p>Shiro's heart almost broke at the sight that awaited him, Ichigo, his bestfriend, was curled up like a ball bawling his eyes out. He couldn't say anything to calm the other one down, so he just captured him in his arms and ran his fingers through the orange tresses.<p>

Ichigo didn't need to look up to see who was there. He also knew that his bestfriend would want answers as to why he was like this, and he thought that he deseved to know the truth about what has been happening these past few weeks, so in an attempt so speak while crying he chocked out, "S-s...shi..ro"

The other just hushed him and continued combing his hair with his pale as ice fingers. After a few more moments, the sobs finally ceased causing Shiro to tilt Ichigo's face so he could see it and asked, "Better?"

Not trusting his voice just yet, he just nodded in appreciation.

"So wanna tell me what's got you so emotional?", the taller of the two asked in a playful manner, trying to lighten up the mood.

The shorter one on the other hand, took a deep breath and began to relay his short tale of lust and heartbreak, "You know Grimmjow Jeagerjaques right?", an affirmative nod was given to him as an answer, "Well, a couple of weeks ago, he cornered me and he began to kiss me and it turned out to be a full make-out session. Then, he offered me this proposition that we would meet up once in a while and fool around. At first I said no but then he commented on how I seemed so stiff lately and said that it would help me relax from school and all. And so I agreed and it's been going on for some time now."

The orange head waited for the outburst of his friend that was bound to be something like, "Why would you do that Ichi?", or, "So you're a slut now?". He hoped though that he wouldn't say something that cruel 'cause things were hard enough for him and he couldn't stand having Shiro mad at him.

To his surprise, no outburst or even snarky remark came out of the albino's mouth. He just looked at Ichigo with an unreadable expression. Ichigo worriedly scooted over and waved a hand in front of the other's face, afriad he went into shock at the information.

Shiro almost laughed at his cute antics but instead sighed and said, "It's fine Ichi. I knew what's been going on between you two."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and stuttered, "Y-you k-k-knew? B-but.."

This time, Shiro did let out a small chuckled at his baffled expression but still continued, "I've know since you two started. Ichi, I know you well enough to see how happy you've been. That's the only reason I didn't interfere. What I wants to know is why you've been gloomy and why I found you crying here?"

Ichigo just blushed while thinking if he's really been happier these past weeks. But that blush was immediately dropped as he thought about what to answer to Shiro's question. He knew that he should just tell the truth, but he was afriad of what the other teen might do the bluenette if he found out. He'd probably get into a fight with him, and he might even get expelled for it. Ichigo couldn't handle the guilt if Shiro's future was ruined because od him, especially when he still blamed himself for his mother's death.

Being the observant friend he is, Shiro noticed the boy's hesitation and realized that it must be really bad. Consider Grimmjow Jeagerjaques a walking dead man. "Come on Ichi."

"You have to promise me you won't hurt him.", Ichigo said in a stern voice.

The older almost let out a chidish whine but then thougth of a compromise, he'd just kill the bastard painlessly, which would remove all the fun, but the man would still die anyway. Pulling himself out of his malicious thoughts, he answered, "Fine."

Just like when he said the first part of his story, he took a deep breath once again let it out, and continued on to the othe half, "Today, I was fed up with him using as nothing more than stress reliev. I knew he'd never have a steady relationship with me, but I hoped tht he would at least acknowledge me. Then he called me an experiment, a plaything."

That was one of the many times Shiro saw red because of his protectiveness for Ichigo. God bless to poor souls of his past victims. Back to the story, the walking death machine in a teenager's body stood up without another word as if he was on auto-pilot, and headed towards the place he knew where Grimmjow was along with all the other bad asses, the rooftop.

Eyes widening for hundredth time this day, this time in fear, Ichigo tried talking some sense into his thick skull and even restorted to violence but his efforts were to no avail. As the two stood in front of the door separating them from the blue haired menace, they could hear loud boisterous laughter coming from the rooftop. Shiro gritted his teeth, how could he dare to laugh or even enjoy after he used his friend like that?

Anger finally snapping, he slammed the door open with such force that everyone there immediately turned their eyes to his direction. Nnoitora was about invite him to join them before he stomped over to Grimmjow, who was sitting right beside him and punched him in the face.

Everyone backed away as they felt a fight coming on. This how they fought, one-on-one if anyone dared help, it wasn't going to be appreciated, it would actually be a blow to their pride. Grimmjow got over the initinal shock and quickly sent a kick to his ooponent's shin.

Shiro grunted a bit as he felt the sharp pain in his leg but proceeded to tackle the other one and puch him in the face. Not allowing himself to give up even in his positon, Grimmjow sent fist fist into his guts.

Ichigo was shocked at first at what Shiro did, but just like Grimmjow, got over the initinal shock and tried to break to the two apart. After getting a few cuts and bruises, he finally had enough and yelled, "SHIROSAKI HICHIGO! You promised me you wouldn't do anything!"

"I'm gonna kill this fucking bastard!", Shiro yelled as the two started to wrestle.

The frustrated orange head knew there was only one thing to do if the reckless teen wouldn't listen, and that was ...walk-out. He let a frustrated sigh that matched his mood and heavily stomped over to the exit and shut the door close.

After Grimmjow finally wrestled him down and recieving another hit in the ribs that knocked his breath out, Shiro finally realized that Ichigo had left. Shiro pushed the man off him, sent him a dark glare and followed Ichigo out. Once a couple minutes of akward silence filled tthe air Nnoitora said, "What the hell was that about?"

* * *

><p>"Ichi! Ichi! Just wait for a moment will 'ya? I'm sorry!", Shiro yelled as he chased his sprinting friend. They were currently off campus, which was against school regulations, but neither gave a fuck right now. Ichigo suddenlt stopped in the middle of the Karakura Park. In the past, the other teen used to tease him about his obsession with parks but the berry just shrugged him off and said that places like these calmed him down, Shiro couldn't blame him though.<p>

As the albino approached him, he was shocked to hear sobbing noises coming from the boy. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo and said his apologies. He just ugnored him and proceeded with letting his tears creat waterfalls.

He then said with nothing but pure sadness, "Why did you do that? I've cried enough already today and you just had to make me do ti again! I'm not a fucking girl! I can handle my own problems! I don't want you to get in trouble because of me! You know that I blame myself for ny mom's death, if your future is added to my guilt... I don't think I could handle it." He finished of quietly. His bestfriend now found out why Ichigo was so angry at him, he was worried about him.

He shoock hs head and said while sticking his nose in the strawberry shampoo smelling hair, "I know that. If anything happens to me, it's not your fault. I'm the one who dented his face, and I have to say that I felt a huge weight being lifted from my shoulders when I heard his nose crack."

Ichigo let out a chuckle, his voice hoarse from all the crying he's done. Shiro was starting to feel the pain and said, "Why don't we just ditch and your dad can fix me up."

The shorter teen nodded and let himself me dragged by the taller. He saw Shiro's bruises and decided to poke them and hearing a hiss of pain from the victim of his poking.

"Whatcha do that for?", he said trying to make his voice angry but it just came out amused.

"That's what you get not keeping your promise.", Ichigo bratishly huffed as he crossed his arms and stuck his nose to the air, completing the look.

When they reached the Kurosaki clinic, Isshin immediately got to fixing Shiro up and started babbling on how glad he was that the two were being men and getting in fights which he recieved a bruise on the head from his son.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sighed in frustration as he stared out the window of the classroom. Ichigo was in all of his classes after lunch but he wasn't present. The bluenette didn't understand why the strawberry was having such an effect on him. He meant his words, Ichigo was nothing more than a experiment and sex toy to him. He met the other through Shiro. The albino suddenly became close friends with Nnoitora and everyone in their group accepted him. One day, he decided to introduce them to his possie, and that's where Grimmjow saw Ichigo. He never noticed Ichigo before. Hell, he wasn't even gay. He tried having sex with a guy once, wasn't satisfying. But something about Ichigo allured him. So one day, he decided to give it a try, and boy was it great. Yet, no matter how great it felt, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is not gay. Maybe for Ichigo he is, but that's besided the point.<p>

And though the teen kept repeating that fact to himself, why did his heart ache so badly?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: That's way too much drama for me. I need to stop watching those reality tv shows. This was hard for me to write to I hope it satisfied you! This is just technically a prologue so the Fem!IchigoxGrimmjow will be in the next chappie, or the next, or the next. :D<strong>


End file.
